Where is this coming from
by DonnyDGH
Summary: "I'm pregnant." "You're what?" "I'm pregnant, Riven. It happens when two people-" "I know how it happens!" That is where it starts. The "baby-news" get a whole new Riven out of his shell and a very confused Musa. And that is where it ends: She hit him. Like the most accurate punch in her life, right in his face. All he could do was watch her stunned and speechless...


**A different point of view of the couple, Riven is very OOC, but I couldn't help it. I think I could have done more with this story, I might rewrite it later. I came across an episode today and I remembered how much I loved this two, so why not try to give them a baby, huh? Anywho, I would appreciate it if you share you thoughts later.**

* * *

><p>"I'm pregnant."<p>

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant, Riven. It happens when two people-"

"I know how it happens! But… Um… I mean… Ok."

"Ok?! You think this is Ok? Are you out of you mind?" the dark haired fairy started shouting and was on the verge of tears. A few people turned around to see what was all this about but didn't pay much attention to the couple. A tall muscular guy had his back against a tree and his hands locked in front of his chest, he wasn't looking at anything particular, as if he was in a trance or something. In front of him, in circles was walking a short tiny girl with dark bluish hair, obviously angry, waving her hands and yelling at the guy but he didn't seem to be listening. "How can you say something like this is Ok? Most certainly it is not! I'm last year in Alfea, I have no job or whatsoever, I am not a princess of some sort, I don't have a rich family, I can barely support myself! And as far as I know, you are not stinking rich. But let's put this aside, shall we? I'm a guardian fairy which means I tend to get in trouble a lot, that's what a guardian means. How can you say this is Ok when there is a high possibility that I–"

"Shut up! Just shut up for a second, ok!" he shouted out of nowhere. There was silence – not awkward silence or uneasy silence, just silence. Musa let out a loud sigh and did not dare to look Riven in the eyes.

The young fairy felt her eyes tearing up and she hated crying. Hell, she hated it even more when people saw her cry. Even if it was Riven – she loved him, she would give her life for him, but she still hated it when she appeared weak in front of him. "Look, I have classes. I'll talk to you later, I think its better if I go for the time being." she turned on her heels in the opposite direction, still avoiding to look him in the eyes, stayed like this for a second, as if she expected him to say something or do something. When there was no sign of him even being there, Musa started walking, trembling, her eyes wet and she didn't even know where she was going. "By the way, I haven't told anyone else, just so you know" and with that she left.

She left him there, alone, while he was waiting for the news to sink in. Ok, there was a baby in the picture now. He hated that he didn't react better, that he just let her leave like this, but maybe it was for the better. He always seemed to say the wrong things at times like this, so maybe, just maybe it was better to let her go so that he can think without acting irrational and disappointing her once again.

Still, she was right. Both of them were barely supporting themselves, let alone another person. A little fairy or a young specialist. That thought brought a smile to his face and he realized that it was indeed ok. But it would be hard. But damn, he was so angry at her for even suggesting that being a guardian fairy she might… Hell, he couldn't even think it. Indeed the best thing he could do right now was to get back to the Red Fountain. It was early Thursday morning and he too had a training to attend.

* * *

><p>"Next time bring your phone with you! The damn thing didn't let me sleep in!" Brandon was angry at Riven who was just coming out of the shower. "Bottom line – Musa called, call her back!" and with that the brown haired man turned around in his bed and started snoring. He received a death glare by his wet and exhausted roommate, but Riven did not say anything. Instead he put on the first clothes he saw laying around, grabbed his phone and left, keeping in mind to close the door as loudly as possible. The next thing he did was call Musa: "Hi … yes, I had a training with a fire-brathing dragons and I left my phone in my room... good, I have to talk to you too … don't bother I'm on my way to Alfea right now … ok, you can tell me when I get there, ok! Now I'm ending the call."<p>

The fifteen' minutes ride to the fairy school was like magic to him – he didn't remember how he got there. When he entered the main entrance, he saw her at the garden, sitting on the ground next to the big tree that Flora grew questionably close to their balcony. Catching a glimpse of him, Musa stood up and almost ran to him smiling. Smiling? He didn't take this into account at that time, He met her halfway, grabbed her and kissed her, in a very Not-Riven attitude. Hell, he wasn't acting like himself but it didn't matter.

"Look, I have to tell you something, I'm sorry –" began the fairy as soon as their lips parted.

"No, it is my turn to talk now" he didn't let go of her; he was holding her tight and was looking directly at her eyes. No, she wasn't walking on him for a second time today! "Don't you dare say you are sorry! I am the one that should apologize, I acted as a jerk this morning, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

"Its ok, it was a big news, but-"

"I'm not finished! Its Ok! We are going to have a baby, and even saying that part out loud sounds like a total disaster! But it won't be, I promise you! You graduate in 4 months, so do I. I have been taking some extra courses, I will be officially an assistant trainer next semester. I don't have a kingdom to rule as half the guys there, so I thought it was the best opportunity I have. It means I would be getting my own personal quarters, if you want you we can live there, that is if you want this kind of life I mean…" he started babbling at this point, which was also not very Riven like. Musa was watching him speechless and didn't know what to say. So she just let him continue. "I don't know how to do this, ok, but we are in this together, and just say what do you want, I'm here for you, for both of you! I love you! Ok? Yes this is ok with me! I've never had a real family and I can't wait to have one, Musa, and I'm glad it will be with you! I'll kill every monster, every troll or witch or wizard or whatever crap it is out there if I have to and I'll even change diapers or whatever the babies have and-"

"There is no baby, tough guy." Musa was in tears, actual tears, she was looking directly into his violet eyes with a shy smile.

"What?"

"I'm not pregnant."

"Why?" that was the weirdest answer anyone could expect.

"I got my period just after I came back this morning; I probably did the check spell wrong. I tried calling you, but Brandon picked up. I didn't think it was right to tell him and-"

"Wait, there is no baby?!" he was coming back to his usual self.

"No."

And there was again silence. He was still holding her and he looked angry. Or confused, Musa never actually learned to tell it apart. He hugged her tight and they stayed like that for a little while.

"Riven?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. I love you a lot! But where did my stubborn boyfriend go for a second back there?"

"I love you, too."

"Yeah, I kinda figured it out, I have never seen you so exited about anything before. Did you really meant all those things you said. About us living together and changing diapers?" she looked him in the eyes with a playful smile forming on her lips.

"Marry me."

It came of nowhere. Musa felt as if she was on a roller-coaster the whole day. Did she hear right?! The fairy took a step back and looked at him, lost of words.

"Marry me, Musa! Or whatever you do on your planet, just promise me you will be mine forever, promise me you'll never leave me and that one day you might even think about starting a family with me. And I promise you I'll try to be good enough for you." Riven looked so unsure, he was afraid. Afraid of what she would say. He never opened this much to anyone before and the whole thing was new to him.

"Ok, but you have to promise me something also." His face lit up, he never felt such a joy before.

"Anything!"

She hit him. Like the most accurate punch in her life, right in his face. All he could do was watch her stunned and speechless.

"You've got it!" he finally spat out.

"But I didn't even tell you what I want."

"Does it matter?"

"Now could you go back to your normal self? I didn't even know this all-about-the-feels Riven existed. I mean, not that I don't like it, but I need time to adapt. And we are never ever speaking of this again, understood?!"

He hugged her and whispered in her ear "I didn't think your balcony can hold your whole pixie club by the way."

She chuckled. "Don't judge them, that's everything they are going to get, now let's leave, shall we?"

"You know, I have my dorm empty until-"

"Then why are we still here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue? I think it is OK as a one-shot... More stories may follow later.<strong>


End file.
